


Danse

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Post-Wedding, Sherlock Likes to Dance, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John veut montrer à Sherlock qu'il a bonne mémoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danse

-Tu es un piètre danseur, John.  
\- Ferme-là.  
  
Sherlock sourit en coin, menant la valse. Il l'avait déjà entraîné, pour son mariage. Désormais, c'était différent. Le médecin voulait prouver qu'il connaissait encore les pas, ce qui n'était guère le cas. John était concentré, mais Sherlock s'arrêta, referma son étreinte, son nez dans les cheveux blonds, soufflant.  
  
\- ...J'espère ne pas te le réapprendre comme pour cette fois-là.  
  
John plaça sa main sur le visage du brun. Amer sur le sous-entendu, il lui sourit posant tendrement ses lèvres contre celle de Sherlock.  
  
-Plus jamais.


End file.
